Nueve 9
by mcr77
Summary: Serie de Drabbles proveniente de la Colección "Veinte Flores". ¿Qué sucedió con todas las féminas después de ese día? Pues nada fuera de este mundo, ¿qué es lo podría pasarle a una mujer en 9 meses? Post-Lost Canvas, Varias parejas
1. Uno 1

Bienvenido lector(a) a esta serie de Drabbles proveniente de la colección "Veinte Flores", le hago la aclaración que la presente historia no tendrá mucho sentido si no ha leido los shots de la Colección.

De igual forma le dejo una guía de los títulos en el orden cronológico de cómo deberían de ser leidos (XD aunq no los haya publicado así) con sus respectivas parejas protagónicas.

I Veinte Flores [KardiaxCalvera]

II La Doncella en la Torre [RegulusxConnor]

III Mil Mares [ManigoldoxGioca]

IV Tundra Ártica [DegelxFlouritte]

V Sombras Nocturnas [AsprosxOC, DeuterosxOC]

VI Capullo de Rosa [AlbaficaxAgasha]

Advertencia: Toque de humor de parte de la autora, uso de OC y más locuras...

* * *

 **-Uno 1-**

 ** _Una Cantina, Nueva España…_**

Se sentó en la cama al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, se estiró con un poco de pereza.

-¡Mamá! Buenos días –le saludó el pelinegro colándose entre las sábanas

-Buenos días mi amor –respondió Calvera besándole la frente y observó que en sus manos ocultaba algo -¿Qué tienes ahí? –

-¡Ah! Me la regaló el señor de la frutería –contestó con una sonrisa mostrándole una pequeña mandarina

-¿Le agradeciste? –comentó la madre acariciando el rostro de su pequeño hijo

-Si –informó el pequeño y le entregó el fruto a su progenitora -¿me la pelas? –

Calvera sonrió al tomar la mandarina en sus manos y comenzar a quitarle la piel al cítrico, repentinamente el dulzón aroma inundó el ambiente provocando que se le hiciera agua la boca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño Ixca. Sin pensar la ojiverde ingirió el primer gajo del cítrico.

-Yo también quiero –hizo puchero el pequeño pelinegro abrazando a su madre con fuerza

-Disculpa cariño, no pude resistirme, aquí tienes –se disculpó dándole en la boca otro gajo de la deliciosa mandarina

0x0x0

 ** _En un valle, Europa…_**

La rubia se quedó pensando al sentir la brisa en su larga cabellera, volvió a contar con los dedos y llevó su mano hasta su barbilla. Tenía que ser en esos días, pero…

-Nada –susurró extrañada

No era que le molestara, al contrario ahora podía hacer más cosas y disfrutar de la actividad física.

-¿Quién sabe? –se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa

Se lanzó a correr por el valle, en tanto Fallinis observó curiosa a su protegida, parecía estar bien e incluso que la vida había vuelto a ella.

0x0x0

 ** _Venecia, Italia…_**

Gioca caminó detrás de sus amigos por las callejuelas empedradas de la ciudad, hacía un poco de frío, por alguna extraña razón sentía una serie de insólitos dolores en su cuerpo y eso que en las últimas semanas habría procurado no meterse en problemas. La chica suspiró antes de abanicarse un poco, trató de ajustarse la camisa, la cual se sentía tremendamente apretada.

-Creo que no debería de vendarme tan fuerte –susurró Gioca incómoda porque esa era la parte del cuerpo que más le molestaba

-Vamos Gioca –le gritaron los demás

Negó con la cabeza ya pasaría se dijo a sí misma y continuó con su camino.

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

Suspiró al salir de la tina y envolverse en la toalla, se acercó al enorme espejo que tenía en su habitación, se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de la situación que había contemplado aquella vez completamente desnuda en el.

-¡Por los cielos! –exclamó llevándose las manos a su rostro que ahora estaba todo coloreado de carmín

De forma que la tela cayó a sus pies y su cuerpo quedó expuesto en su totalidad, la rubia notó algo diferente. Se acercó al espejo y ladeó un poco costado derecho, luego el izquierdo, con las yemas de los dedos tocó esas puntitas que se endurecieron un poco, un escalofrío le recorrió, parpadeó un poco ¿desde cuándo era tan sensible? Y sobre todo ¿por qué se veían de un color más oscuro?

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

-¡Argh! –gritó por enésima ocasión la dueña de la casa

-¿Cómo sigue mi prima? –interrogó una joven morena a la sirvienta

-Mal, no ha dejado de vomitar –respondió la mucama

-Qué raro –comentó

-¡Fina! –gritó la mujer del otro lado de la habitación

Sin dudarlo la morena entró, descubrió que su prima estaba en cama con tez pálida y sus cabellos castaños casi negros revueltos, atestiguando la indisposición que le aquejaba.

-Me siento horrible, ¿y el médico no ha regresado aún? –

-No Rosario, no todavía desde el incidente de la mina ha estado sumamente ocupado –

-Deja de llamarme Rosario, ya es momento de que me llames Isabella –agregó recobrando un poco la compostura al sentarse correctamente en el lecho

-De acuerdo Isabella, ¿pero por qué el cambio? –sonrió Fina sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, pero repentinamente su semblante palideció cuando un espasmo invadió su cuerpo, se inclinó de nuevo sobre aquel cubo metálico. Josefina cerró los ojos porque ella misma sintió asco por la situación pero no podía ni culpar a su prima ni a ella por el asunto.

-¿Estás bien Chabela? –

Los ojos almendra fulminaron a su prima y luego se limpió el rostro con el suave pañuelo blanco.

-Por eso odiaba que me llamaran por mi segundo nombre, así que Josefina haz el favor de llamarme Isabella –respondió irritada

-Bien, Isabella –sonrió la morena acariciando sus manos

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

La joven castaña despertó con pereza, sus ojos verdes miraron con desinterés el techo de su cabaña, se levantó lentamente de la cama y trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo no pudo dar dos pasos cuando perdió el equilibrio y regreso al lecho, el ruido alertó a su compañero.

-¿Estás bien Agasha? –interrogó Pefko del otro lado de la puerta

-Sí –respondió con voz lánguida tratando de recobrarse de aquel mareo

* * *

XD ya sé que son cortitos y tbm les informo que ya tengo los "9" capitulos listos, esto salió a petición de Marde, a quien se lo dedico de todo corazón xD!

Creo q ya van entendiendo lo q sucede con cada una de las protagonistas, pues es solo algo natural y por si les quedó la duda el orden es así:

Calvera

Connor

Gioca

Flouritte

Rosario Isabella y Josefina (Fina)

Agasha

En fin creo q no hace falta más notas, si tienen dudas dejenme sus preguntas por MP o en comentario q yo responderé lo más pronto posible

Saluditos

MCR77 Fuera ~

PD. De la Colección solo falta el de Sísifo, pero ya lo escribiré después y mantenganse pendientes porque estoy preparando un fic largo con muchas parejas, triangulos amoroso, accion, romance, drama, comedia, humor negro, etc etc xD

PD1. Ah... me acabo de enterar en un shot especial de LC que Minos XD tenía una asistente de nombre Anna... (maldito loli!) cof digo demasiado amable el Minos...


	2. Dos 2

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores,

Les recuerdo que amm nos situamos en el s. XVIII por lo tanto no había mucha información de estos temas, de ahí q notarán algunas cosas xD!

Advertidos de mi locura y cosas raras!

* * *

 **-Dos 2-**

 ** _Una Cantina, Nueva España…_**

Bostezó al entrar a la barra y tomó su mandil, lo amarró alrededor de su cintura pero notó algo raro.

-Buen día Calvera –le saludó una mujer con sonrisa socarrona

-Bienvenida Efigenia –respondió Calvera observando las cintas de su mandil –en seguida te atiendo –agregó anudando la prenda

-Es mi imaginación o ese babero ya no te queda Calvera –agregó con una sonrisa instigadora

Los ojos verdes de Calvera miraron peligrosos a su vecina y luego esbozo una sonrisa

-Así parece, pero supongo que es por tantas fiestas –respondió la cantinera limpiando la barra

-No deberías excederte –agregó dejándole en la mesa una canasta de hierbas

Calvera miró el contenido y de inmediato quitó un ramito en específico

-Gracias Efigenia, pero éstas no las voy a necesitar en unos meses –dijo regresándole la planta

-¿Ruda? ¡Calvera! –exclamó sorprendida la mujer mirándole de pies a cabeza

La pelinegra sonrió socarronamente antes de continuar con su trabajo

0x0x0

 ** _En un pequeño castillo, Europa…_**

Se refugió en el calor de sus sábanas, la nieve estaba cayendo inclemente desde hacía días y no había podido salir a pasear por el valle como tanto adoraba.

-Pero… -recordó y volvió a contar con sus dedos –mmm ¿debería de preguntarle a Fallinis? –

Ya había pasado otro mes y nada había sucedido, sin embargo descartó la idea porque desde la primera vez que le había sucedido su guardiana le había dicho que era un secreto y nadie debía de enterarse de cada cuando le pasaba. Se acomodó en el lecho y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

0x0x0

 ** _Venecia, Italia…_**

La nieve cubría la enorme plaza donde los niños y jóvenes paseaban en ese frío día, la muchacha se había sentado en uno de los escalones, estaba agotada y con sueño, todo lo atribuyó al clima, si bien estaba acostumbrada al frío, desde que había regresado de la Isla de la Reina Muerte extrañaba el calor abrazante del Ecuador.

-¡Vamos Gioca! No seas perezosa –le exigió uno de sus amigos

-No quiero –se quejó la joven acomodándose en el enorme y pesado abrigo que traía

-Prometiste participar en la guerra de Nieve con nosotros –dijo otro

-Está bien –se rindió levantándose

0x0x0

 ** _De camino a París, Francia…_**

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos –pidió la mujer al cochero

-En seguida Señora Flaille –obedeció el conductor

Tan pronto como el vehículo se detuvo la muchacha rubia salió corriendo para tomar aire fresco y tratar de calmar esas náuseas que le invadían.

-¿Te encuentras bien Flouritte? –le interrogó su mecenas

-Sí –respondió con voz entre cortada la escritora –solo son náuseas y mareo señora Flaille –agregó

-Deberías de ir al médico –le aconsejó

-Es por los nervios, me sucedió igual cuando publiqué mi primera obra –aseguró Flouritte

-Sí tú lo dices –se encogió de hombros la mujer mayor

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

Bostezó por enésima vez, pero trató de mantenerse despierta, debía de revisar toda esa pila de documentos del manejo de la Hacienda y no podía delegar más la actividad, debido a que el mes anterior había estado prácticamente todo el tiempo en cama.

-Desayuna algo por favor –pidió su prima entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente

-Tráeme algo salado, solo así se me quitan las molestias –explicó la ojialmendra

-Está bien, aunque yo preferiría que tomaras fruta, a mi me encanta –sonrió la morena

-Entonces pide fruta también y desayunas conmigo –suspiró la mayor

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

-Vamos Agasha, es hora de levantarse –le dijo Pefko sentándose a la orilla de su cama

-Hace frío –se quejó la castaña incorporándose

-Pero es el día en que quedamos de visitar a Serinsa –le recordó el curandero

-¡Cierto! –exclamó la ojiverde poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Sin embargo Agasha estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y de no ser por la buena reacción de Pefko habría caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó haciendo que se sentara en la cama

-Sí, solo me mareé por levantarme de golpe –se excusó avergonzada

-Estamos a tiempo, vístete que yo te esperaré afuera –sonrió el chico dejándola sola

* * *

XD sé que son cortitos y pues tbm vamos viendo parte del día a día de los personajes,

algunas ya se dieron cuenta, otras no, y es xq como dije arriba no había tanta información a menos q hablaras con un médico o matrona

Nos leemos!

MCR77

PD No se por qué no puedo ver sus reviews pero si me llegan a mi mail ;P


	3. Tres 3

Pues después de todo el caos q he tenido, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi,

como nota ya habrán descubierto el por qué del título, no quise ser muy obvia con el "9 Meses" y ya verán después por qué!

puede q si me desestreso haga un décimo capi xD pero no garantizo nada...

Advertencia: pueden ser cortitos o algo repetitivos, humor de la autora y locuras...

* * *

 **-Tres 3-**

 ** _Algún mercado, Nueva España…_**

-Gracias –sonrió la morena aceptando las compras y colocándolas en su canasta

-Espera Calvera –le llamó la tendera entregándole un paquetito de fruta cristalizada

-¡Ah! Yo no pedí… –trató de regresarle los dulces

-Es un regalo niña, para que no te quedes con el antojo –le guiñó el ojo la anciana

-Muchas gracias –sonrió aceptando el gesto

-Yo te ayudo mamá –dijo Ixca tomando la canasta

-Gracias cariño –le acarició el cabello negro y suspiró al ver esos hermosos ojos idénticos a los de Kardia

0x0x0

 ** _En un pequeño castillo, Europa…_**

Se miró fijamente mientras tomaba su baño, parecía haber ganado un poco de peso en ese par de meses, lo notó al ver su vientre y sus caderas.

-Y aún así Fallinis no me deja salir a pasear –se quejó refugiándose en el agua caliente –aunque también he estado muy cansada –recordó

Siempre después de desayunar un terrible sueño le invadía y a escondidas iba a uno de los salones a dormir al calor de la chimenea.

Fallinis suspiró al ver a su protegida, si bien la vida había vuelto a ella también le había invadido la pereza, pero pronto sería momento de que la joven se presentara a la sociedad y conociera a sus futuros pretendientes.

0x0x0

 ** _Sicilia, Italia…_**

Observó con cautela desde la cubierta del barco acababan de llegar al puerto y permanecerían un par de días ahí, tal vez iría a comprarse ropa nueva, porque desde hacía un tiempo su ropa se sentía tan ajustada, especialmente sus camisas.

-Por los cielos ¿qué me sucede? –Se quejó inhalando el aire salado –pero por lo menos ya no me mareo tanto –celebró

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

La modista torció los labios al notar que el vestido no le entraba a la joven de cabellera rubia, mientras que Flouritte sentía como es que su rostro se coloreaba de rojo.

-Señorita Flouritte creo que debería dejar de comer tantos postres –comentó una ayudante de no más de 12 años

-¡Niña! –le regañó la modista

La escritora rió por el comentario y negó con la cabeza

-Ella tiene razón, para qué negar que he subido de peso –admitió

-Debería de cuidarse más, ya sabe que a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que se exceden –comentó la costurera viendo de dónde podía sacar más tela

Flouritte sonrió al recordar al hombre que realmente le interesaba

-No me importa la opinión de los hombres, solo me importa la de él –suspiró al mirarse al espejo

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

-Sé prudente prima el médico dijo que… -

-Que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, pero quiero ir a pasear así que no me molestes Fina –replicó la ojialmendra montando aquella yegua

-De veras que eres necia –negó Fina –¡solo espero que no te marees! –le gritó al verla partir

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pudo observar que la castaña descendía del corcel para arrodillarse en el suelo y devolver el desayuno.

-Se lo advertí –rió la morena cuando repentinamente ella también se sintió mal.

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Se sentó con la peliazul quien observaba a los niños jugar en el suelo

-Rasgado ven acá –le llamó con voz dulce

El pequeño niño de cabellera azul oscura se acercó a la mujer para que ella le tomara en sus brazos

-Mira quién vino a visitarnos –le dijo acercándole a una mujer castaña ojiverde

-Hola pequeño Rasgado –le saludó la fémina

-¡Agasha! –se lanzó a los brazos de la joven y le abrazó con fuerza

-Has crecido bastante Rasgado –Agasha le besó en la frente

-¿por qué no has venido a jugar? –le reclamó haciendo un puchero tierno

-Perdóname querido pero había estado algo enferma –se disculpó –no ha sido nada grave –afirmó al ver la expresión de su amiga

-Agasha, estás más suavecita –rió el niño abrazando su vientre

-¿eh? –

-Sí más gordita –sonrió antes de salir corriendo

Serinsa no pudo evitar reír por el comentario del pequeño, porque ella también lo había notado, su amiga Agasha ahora se veía más llenita pero de una forma que sus curvas se resaltaban atractivamente.

* * *

Como Nota, Calvera ya se había dado cuenta de su embarazo prácticamente desde el primer mes, y olvidé aclarar en el anterior que la "ruda" es una hierba considerada abortiva, por eso Calvera no va a tomarla en todo el tiempo que tenga al bebé.

Connor y Gioca no se han dado cuenta, la primera porque es muy joven (16-17) porque no ha hablado bien de esos temas con Fallinis, la segunda xq creo que tampoco ha tenido una conversación con una mujer sobre el tema completo.

Flouritte se lo atribuye al estress de trabajo y a que ha comido en exceso xD! igual no ha indagado en esos temas todavía

Isabella y Fina ya sabían desde el mes anterior, por eso procuraban desayunar y cuidarse, solo q Isabella es algo amm caprichosa y le gusta montar a caballo (entre otras cosas xD), por eso Fina trata de advertirle, no todavía no pierden sus síntomas

Agasha pues parece que tampoco lo ha notado, pero Serinsa xD será quien se lo diga... ah y ese Rasgado es hijo de Serinsa ;P (jojojojojo)

Creo que es todo por ahora, gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen, me gustaría saber su opinión ;3; xq cuando ves q nadie dice nada sientes q ya no debes d seguir

En fin

Nos leemos

MCR77 fuera!

PD. No sean malitos y dejenme un comentario TT3TT


	4. Cuatro 4

Gracias a los que leen, ando algo contrariada con mi día a día, pero aquí se los traigo para su deleite

Ah para su regocijo ando terminando el décimo capítulo...

Advertencia: humor raro, uso de algunos OC y locuras de la autora...

* * *

 **-Cuatro 4-**

 ** _Una taberna, Nueva España…_**

-Había olvidado esta parte –dijo Calvera rebuscando entre sus vestidos

-¿Qué haces mamá? –interrogó Ixca desde la puerta de la habitación

-Buscando qué ponerme –contestó la pelinegra eligiendo una falda de color azul -¡Auch! –se quejó al levantarse

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele? –se apresuró a acercarse el ojiazul

-No es nada –sonrió la ojiverde sobando su espalda porque ese dolor era la prueba de que su bebé estaba creciendo bien

0x0x0

 ** _En un pequeño castillo, Europa…_**

La fiesta le aburría, deseaba salir a correr al valle pero Fallinis le estaba vigilando de cerca, bebió un poco de su copa y luego la dejó en una de las mesas.

-Señorita Connor no debería de estar tan seria en su propia fiesta –le dijo un muchacho de lacia cabellera negra

-No es seriedad joven… -respondió Connor por cortesía

-Derek –dijo tomándole de la mano

-Joven Derek, lo que sucede es que prefiero salir a pasear al Valle y dejarme llevar por la brisa –suspiró con un deje de tristeza

-Sí que es usted peculiar Señorita Connor, la mayoría de las doncellas les gusta ir a fiestas y disfrutar en compañía de los nobles del pueblo –comentó el ojiverde

Una risilla escapó de sus labios, pero no podía decirle abiertamente al muchacho que ella ya no era una doncella y que por eso no le interesaban las mismas cosas que a las demás.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso? –interrogó

-No joven Derek, pero si me disculpa –se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Fallinis

-¿Sucede algo señorita? –

-El vestido me aprieta Fallinis y ya no lo soporto –se quejó

-Pero si lo dejaron muy holgado –recordó la mujer

-Esto no es holgado –le mostro como era que el escote marcaba sus senos

La guardiana enarcó una ceja, no podía ser que su protegida engordara de esa manera en menos de un mes a menos claro que…

0x0x0

 ** _En algún lugar del Ecuador…_**

Bufó enojada, esos pantalones ya no le quedaban y no planeaba ponerse un vestido mientras estuviera rodeada de tantos hombres.

-¿Qué tienes Gioca? –le interrogó uno de sus amigos que había decidido acompañarla a la Isla de la Reina Muerte

-Nada –mintió ocultando su pequeña barriguita con la camisa desfajada

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

Saboreó con gusto los albaricoques que la señora Flaille le había traído.

-¿por qué sigues en bata Flouritte? –le interrogó curiosa la mujer

-Ah… -la rubia no supo qué responder exactamente pues aún si la modista le había entregado un par de vestidos, estos ya no le quedaban y la bata era la única prenda que le permitía ocultar su inesperada gordura

-Disculpen la tardanza –llegó la costurera con un par de cajas en sus manos

-¡Ah! Mira nada más nunca pensé que quisieras estar siempre a la moda querida –sonrió Madame Flaille

Flouritte esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró tranquila, al menos por ahora, porque tenía que llamar al médico sin que nadie más se enterara.

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

-Dame un solo motivo por el cual no debí de golpear a esa tipa –murmuró Rosario sentándose

-Porque no es el comportamiento correcto de una dama –respondió Fina sentándose a su lado

-Estoy encinta que no es lo mismo que gorda –comentó molesta

-Lo sé Isabella, creo que la mitad del pueblo lo ha notado –recordó la morena –lo que debió de molestarle fue la mirada indiscreta de su prometido para contigo –

-Con nosotras querrás decir –aseveró la ojialmendra –Señora Josefina –imitó la voz del sujeto

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Crees que les dé gusto? –cambió de tema Fina acariciando su vientre

-No lo sé, pero espero que sí –suspiró Isabella

0x0x0

 ** _Rodorio, Grecia…_**

Anduvo entre los puestos del mercado de Rodorio eligiendo cuidadosamente los alimentos que llevaría, porque Pefko le había advertido que debía comer saludable. Sin embargo un par de varones le cerraron el paso.

-Mira quién anda por aquí –dijo un muchacho sonriéndole ladino

-Si es la bella Agasha, ¿a qué debemos el honor de que vengas a visitarnos? –interrogó otro

La castaña se fijó en el par de jóvenes, les reconoció de inmediato, se trataba sus antiguos pretendientes.

-Con su permiso –se limitó a decir tratando de continuar con su camino

-No seas así Agasha, ¿por qué nos tienes tan abandonados? –le tomó uno del brazo

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de bueno vivir tan lejos de la Aldea? –el otro le ofreció una pequeña margarita

-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarla –respondió cortés la joven

Pero el par de chicos no parecía rendirse tan fácilmente y le tomaron por los hombros

-¡Agasha! –le llamó una señora entregándole un saquito

-¡Señora! –Exclamó la castaña al ver su contenido –no tenía por qué… -

-Vamos niña, bueno, ni tan niña, es por tu bebé –sonrió la señora

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron en coro el par de muchachos

-Acompáñame que quiero hablar contigo –dijo la mujer apartándola de ahí

Agasha sonrió alegre, pues ya faltaba cada vez menos.

* * *

Calvera y su calma xD, la más tranquila de todas.

Ah, Connor jojojo... Fallinis creo q ya sospecha xD a ver qué dice

Gioca aún está de camino a la isla de la Reina muerte, segun yo está cerca del Ecuador (la linea divisoria de los hemisferios)  
Flouritte como q ya empieza a sospechar ;P

Isabella y Fina no pierden el humor...

Agasha, ya se dio cuenta y pues xD lo siento chicos, Agasha ya tiene dueño ;P!

Es todo por ahora, aún no termino el extra de este fic, amm, he estado algo "enferma" por decirlo así, pero procuraré no dejarles botados, les recuerdo a los lectores y lectoras del fic de Degel, q el extra lo subiré después del noveno capi de este fic

Saludos

MCR77


	5. Cinco 5

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten xD, siento que dicen "ah maldita loca"

en fin, me he hecho un tiempito para publicar porque no he podido escribir nada más, además de que he estado algo "enferma" pero bueno.

Advertencia: Uso de OC, locuras de la autora, incoherencias, temas retrógradas o algunas otras cosas xP

* * *

 **-Cinco 5-**

 ** _Una taberna, Nueva España…_**

-Vamos Calvera no deberías de esforzarte tanto –le dijo Miguel cargando unas cuantas cajas de madera

-Lo sé pero no tengo otra opción, aún no tengo suficiente para contratar un empleado –explicó la pelinegra sentándose en una de las sillas

-Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte sin costo extra ¿verdad? –le coqueteó el muchacho

Calvera solo sonrió y pues no podía negar que el joven era atractivo, pero a pesar de su buen físico, su cabellera castaña y sus ojos miel, todo ello palidecía si se le comparaba con el Caballero Dorado de Escorpión.

-Gracias, pero por si lo olvidas soy una mujer casada –respondió al ver jugar a Ixca con el resto de los niños afuera de la taberna

-¿Y qué clase de marido te deja tanto tiempo sola con un nuevo niño en camino? –se quejó el castaño

-El tipo de marido que tiene cosas que hacer, no culpes a mi Kardia que yo sé que no lo hace apropósito –sonrió la mujer acariciando su vientre al sentir una patadita

0x0x0

 ** _En un pequeño castillo, Europa…_**

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Connor, al tiempo que tanto su madre adoptiva como Fallinis habían palidecido por la noticia.

-¡Gracias al Señor Lugh! –celebró la rubia

-Fallinis ¿qué significa esto? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? –interrogó su madre estupefacta

-No lo sé señora, la señorita no ha estado sola en ningún momento –respondió la guardiana

-¿Qué van a decir en el pueblo? –lamentó la madre adoptiva de Connor

-Más importante Connor, ¿quién es el padre? –inquirió Fallinis

-¿Eh? –les miró a ambas mujeres y luego un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas –pues… -sin embargo calló, lo había prometido, esa noche con Regulus sería su secreto

-Connor, responde –exigió la madre

-Señorita tenemos que saber quién es el padre, tiene que hacerse responsable –argumentó Fallinis

Las miró a ambas y suspiró

-Es una bendición del Señor Lugh y es todo lo que tienen que saber –explicó con serenidad

-¿A dónde vas? –interrogó su madre

-A mi habitación quiero descansar un poco –salió sin dejar de sonreír

0x0x0

 ** _En algún lugar del Ecuador…_**

Miró a la anciana con incredulidad y ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué estoy en… qué? –balbuceó

-Encinta jovencita –sonrió la matrona

-Pero… -

-No juegues a la inocente, seguro que tuviste una noche loca con algún muchacho y pues ahí el resultado –negó nuevamente la anciana

Gioca se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, encinta quería decir que iba a tener un bebé…

-No lo puedo creer –

-¿Hace cuánto que estuviste con ese hombre? –preguntó la partera

Contó con los dedos y habían pasado ya unos 5 meses desde ese día

-Cinco meses –

-Pues en 4 más o menos tendrás a tu criatura en tus brazos, así que debes de decírselo cuanto antes –respondió y se puso de pie para dejarla sola

-¿Bebé? ¿Voy a tener un bebé? –Balbuceó Gioca tocando su pancita y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios –bueno querido, no sé qué dirá tu padre, pero yo estoy muy feliz –susurró

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

Se levantó del escritorio y masajeó su cuello, luego su espalda a cada momento le costaba más trabajo mantenerse sentada tanto tiempo.

-Realmente necesito continuar esa historia –sonrió negando –pero creo que debo de ser paciente ¿verdad cariño? –acarició su vientre

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al recordar cuando el médico le confirmó que estaba esperando, no sabía si cuando volviera a ver al Señor Degel le daría gusto, pero ella estaba muy contenta, demasiado, ese había sido el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir de aquel Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

-Ya no puedo esperar a verte, ojalá seas idéntico a tu padre –sonrió y como respuesta recibió un ligero golpecito

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

La morena se sentó en el sillón acomodándose de un lado

-No pensé que fuera tan cansado –sonrió a la castaña

-¿Ahora eres tú la que no se siente bien? –se burló la mayor ofreciéndole una taza de té

-Y tú pareces de roble Isabella –aceptó la bebida caliente

-Es solo que me emociona verlo Fina, ¿crees que se parezca a Aspros? –suspiró ilusionada

-¿Y que el mío se parezca al señor Deuteros? –

Ambas mujeres rieron porque probablemente ambos bebés se parecería entre ellos

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Tejía entusiasmada al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol bañarla en esa linda mañana, repentinamente un golpecito en su pancita le sorprendió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con voz maternal llevando su mano hasta el lugar

Otro golpecito fue la respuesta

-¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Serinsa sentándose cerca

-Muy emocionada –admitió Agasha y peinó un par de cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja

-Sabes creo que podrían ser mellizos –comentó la ex discípula del caballero de Tauro

-¿por qué lo dices? –interrogó la castaña

-Por lo pronunciado de tu vientre –sonrió

Los ojos verdes de Agasha se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego una expresión ilusionada se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que eso me haría aún más feliz –concluyó

* * *

xD las notas aclaratorias:

Calvera amm, pues es guapa y tiene quien la pretenda pero como lo dice su "marido" es Kardia xD, no lo hace a proposito sigue en el inframundo, por eso jajaja

A Fallinis se le olvidó esa noche en la que Connor se quedó a "dormir" en la torre jajaj xD y ps cómo explicarles no?

Gioca, mi pobre niña creo q casi le da algo cuando se enteró, jajaja xD Mani no le explicó todo...

Flouritte tiene q trabajar, xD pero ese bebé como q ya está inquieto

Fina es ahora quien sufre de los sintomas e Isabella más plena xD jajaj y sip esos bebés se van a parecer porque en teoría son hijos del mismo padre(?) [sí, genéticamente los gemelos indénticos son la misma persona xD]

Agasha compartiendo un tiempo con Serinsa, y además podrían ser mellizos o no(?)

xD en fin, creo q es todo por ahora los estaré leyendo!

Marie Clarie Rose 77 ;P!

PD. XD aún no he podido terminar el décimo capi jajaja


	6. Seis 6

Hola de nuevo!, gracias por los comentarios, las dudas y detalles las contesto al final ;P

Por fin pude tomarme un tiempito para subir y además ya tengo el décimo capi de este fic, q irá después del extra de Degel xD!

Advertencia: incoherencias, uso de OC y humor raro de la autora ;P

* * *

 **-Seis 6-**

 ** _Una taberna, Nueva España…_**

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró sus pies hinchados

-Creo que necesitaré un par de zapatos nuevos –suspiró cansada

-¿te ayudo mamá? –preguntó desde la puerta Ixca con timidez

-Eres realmente un ángel cariño –dijo estirando su mano para decirle que se acercara

-¿Ya no estás enojada? –le abrazó con miedo

-Lo siento cariño, no quería gritar y nunca estaría enojada contigo –suspiró acariciando el cabello de su primogénito

0x0x0

 ** _Un valle, Europa…_**

-No Fallinis –respondió la rubia sentada en el pasto disfrutando de la brisa

-Señorita no puede estar todo el tiempo fuera del castillo –argumentó la guardiana

-Necesito aire fresco, detesto estar encerrada –replicó Connor

-Por favor, piense en su bienestar –insistió Fallinis sentándose a su lado

La chica tomó la mano de la mujer y la llevó a su vientre, la guardiana se sorprendió al sentir un golpecito, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ves, él también quiere disfrutar de la brisa –sonrió Connor con serenidad

-De acuerdo –se rindió Fallinis

0x0x0

 ** _En algún lugar del Pacífico Sur, cerca del Ecuador…_**

-¡Pero señorita Gioca! –rogó del otro lado de la puerta el caballero

-¡He dicho que no! –replicó la mujer con enojo

-¡Es una orden del Patriarca! –anunció el dorado de Tauro

Sin mayor opción la muchacha abrió la puerta y permitió pasar al muchacho

-¿Y bien? –interrogó con los brazos cruzados

Teneo miró a la joven atento, era la primera vez en su vida que le veía usar un vestido, pero no cualquier vestido era uno de color azul cielo, además de eso notó de inmediato ese pronunciado escote y ese redondeado vientre.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber el Señor Shion? –insistió la fémina cruzándose de brazos

El caballero dorado de Tauro se recobró de su asombro y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ha preguntado el ¿por qué de tu demora para regresar a la custodia de la Isla de la Reina Muerte? –informó con seriedad

Gioca suspiró e hizo una mueca de desagrado

-No es que no quiera –dijo llevando sus manos a sus caderas evidenciando su vientre –pero como podrá notar Caballero mi bebé me lo impide y hasta que nazca, permaneceré aquí –dijo parándose frente a frente

-¡Ah! Sí –balbuceó Teneo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven mujer sin quererlo su vista descendió a su escote y notó algo –señorita Gioca –masculló señalando esa parte de su cuerpo

La joven notó entonces que su escote estaba húmedo y un enorme sonrojo se coloreó en su rostro

-¡Ah! ¡Todo es tu culpa estúpido cangrejo! –gritó frustrada dándole la espalda al caballero dorado

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

-Permítame ayudarle –dijo la mucama quitándole los zapatos a la rubia

-Gracias Micaela, si no fuera mucha molestia podrías masajear mis pies –pidió Flouritte

-Seguro –sonrió la joven e hizo como se le pidió

Flouritte estaba agradecida con Micaela pues tenía tan poco tiempo de trabajar para ella, era tan servicial y comprensiva, no había tomado personal sus constantes cambios de humor que le dominaban a últimas fechas.

-¿Y el señor regresará pronto? –interrogó Micaela curiosa

-¿El señor Degel? –Comentó la rubia –No lo sé, es un hombre ocupado –suspiró al acariciar su vientre

-Seguro que se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia –suspiró la doncella

Flouritte disimuló una sonrisa aunque por dentro no se sentía tan segura

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

-Jajajaja pero sí que eres inquieto –sonrió la ojialmendra ante los constantes golpecitos que sentía

-Supongo que se parecerá a su padre, pero en lo que respecta a este pequeño solo me patea cuando hablo del Señor Deuteros –dijo la morena revisando sus vestidos

-Debe desear conocerlo –aseguró Isabella bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente

-Yo creo que sí –sonrió Fina -¿Crees que ya sea hora de llamar a la modista? –

-Ya le llamé, vendrá por la tarde, porque no sé tú pero mi ropa ya está demasiado apretada –

-Creo que al final pareceré una vaca –rió la morena

-Seremos un par de vacas –se burló la mayor

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Ocultó su rostro con la almohada, ese día tenía que visitar al Señor Shion porque deseaba compartir la noticia con él, pero no sabía por qué pero había amanecido con una enorme tristeza.

-¿Necesitas algo Agasha? –le interrogó Pefko preocupado

-No –respondió seca

-Sabes que el Señor Shion está dispuesto a venir a verte ¿verdad? –le dijo el curandero

-Pero no quiero que me vea así –sollozó la castaña

-De acuerdo, entonces le explicaré que no te sientes bien –sonrió Pefko dejándola sola

Sollozó una vez más y luego sintió unos golpecitos en su vientre

-Mamá está bien –le respondió acariciando su pancita

* * *

No maten a la autora! aun tiene q subir los demás!

Ah... mis comentarios... ahora les tocó otra fase del embarazo "los cambios de humor" chan chan cha!

Calvera xD pues amm asustó a su propio hijo, pero no lo hizo a propósito

Connor, usando el encanto de su bebé para contagiar a Fallinis xD!

Pobre Teneo, terminó regañado y ni si quiera fue por su culpa, como detalle tanto Shion como él sabían que Gioca era un mujer, pero no saben de lo q pasó con Manigoldo, xD tbm las primeras señales de "leche" cof... (ya corregí la parte del "Ecuador" por en la wikia dice q en algun lugar del Pacífico Sur cerca del Ecuador, nunca hablan del país y ni si quiera sé si en ese año ya existía recuerden es 1770-1780 más o menos ;P)

Flouritte, pues que bien q encontró alguien en quien confiar, ah sip, ella tbm xD considera al señor Degel como su "esposo", aunq no lo diga tal cual

A Isabella y Fina ya se les nota su pancita y pues es momento de ropa nueva! esos bebés tbm quieren conocer a sus padre ;P!

Agasha le tocó un cambio de humor nostálgico, ella quiere compartir la noticia con el patriarca pero parece q no es el momento XP

Creo q es todo por ahora xD!

Nos leemos MCR77

PD En total van a ser 10 capis ;P para luego terminar con el fic del Alado Dorado donde explicaré todos los detalles q han tenido las historias


	7. Siete 7

hola a todos... disculpen la demora pero anduve muy ocupada y enferma además de tener una crisis...

de nuevo gracias por los comentarios y favoritos, etc etc. me hacen muy feliz

Advertencia: uso de OC, incoherencias y locuras de la autora

* * *

 **-Siete 7-**

 ** _Una taberna, Nueva España…_**

Se abanicó un poco y luego se sentó detrás de la barra, no recordaba que fuera tan cansado.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí –suspiró mirando a su amigo Miguel servir a los clientes

Una idea divertida invadió la mente de la pelinegra y era ver a Kardia atender la Cantina con ella, definitivamente sería un espectáculo digno de observar.

-Mamá –se acercó Ixca a la mujer

-Dime –respondió acariciando su cabello

-¿Cuánto más falta para que nazca mi hermano? –interrogó

-Mmm, poco cariño –sonrió Calvera

-¿Y crees que le agrade? –inquirió Ixca

-Claro que sí querido, seguro que adorará tener un hermano mayor –aseguró la mujer

-Oye Calvera ¿todavía tenemos mezcal? –interrumpió el moreno

-Sí, en la bodega hay –sonrió la ojiverde poniéndose de pie

-Descansa, yo me encargo –aseguró Miguel corriendo hacia aquel lugar

0x0x0

 ** _Un castillo, Europa…_**

Se sentó en la fuente y observó el agua cristalina, suspiró con cansancio cada día le costaba más trabajo andar por esos enormes pasillos del castillo y eso le disgustaba demasiado.

-Señorita Connor –se sentó a su lado Fallinis

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió la ojiazul jugueteando con el agua

-¿No cree que ya es hora de que me lo diga? –interrogó la guardiana con seriedad

-¿Decirte qué Fallinis? –contestó sin dejar de mirar el líquido

-¿Quién es el padre de la criatura? Dígame señorita ¿no confía en mí? –suplicó la mujer preocupada

Connor miró a su guardiana y sintió un poco de tristeza, claro que confiaba en Fallinis, pero era algo que no podía revelarle. Le tomó de la mano y le sonrió sincera.

-Perdóname Fallinis pero no puedo decírtelo, solo debes de saber que es el hombre a quien más amo -

Fallinis miró intrigada a su protegida porque el único varón que había conquistado el corazón de la joven Connor ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

0x0x0

 ** _En algún lugar del Pacífico Sur, cerca del Ecuador…_**

Se cubrió el rostro con la sábana, hacía tanto calor y tenía tanto sueño, definitivamente ese día no se iba a levantar.

-Gioca ¿no tienes hambre? –le interrogó su amigo Peshe

-Mmm, si es pescado no quiero ni verlo –se quejó Gioca en la cama

El muchacho rió con la bandeja en sus manos

-No, te han mandado carne –sonrió mostrándole el contenido

-¿Quién? –interrogó curiosa la chica sentándose en la mesa

-Teneo le encargó tu alimentación a la dueña de la posada –explicó –y su hija es preciosa –suspiró

-Hombre tenías que ser –se quejó Gioca comiendo el guisado

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

-La llevaré a París, pero no creo que le haga gracia al editor enterarse de la razón por la cual no le has visitado –dijo Madame Flaille

- _Merci_ , la he terminado antes de la fecha acordada así que no tendrá por qué quejarse –sonrió Flouritte recostada en la cama

-Supongo que sí –comentó la mujer guardando el escrito -¿y ya has pensado en un nombre? –

La escritora suspiró nostalgia

-Solo un par –sonrió

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

Lloraba sin poder moverse, sus ojos almendra buscaban desesperados a la criatura pero el médico parecía no querer decirle nada.

-¿Cómo está? –interrogó entre sollozos y cansancio

El hombre le dedicó una mirada sombría

-Ha sido un varón –respondió

-¿Pero cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? –interrogó desesperado

-Señora Isabella, no albergue muchas esperanzas, ha nacido prematuro y a lo mucho vivirá un par de semanas –dictaminó severo el doctor

-Dénmelo –exigió sentándose en la cama

La sirvienta le entregó al recién nacido envuelto en sábanas blancas, Fina entró a la habitación e hizo una seña para que les dejaran a solas.

-Eres precioso –susurró la castaña acariciando sus manitas tan pequeñas

-¿Cómo te sientes? –interrogó su prima sentándose a su lado

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos almendrados y ella lo comprendió

-Por favor _Tonatzin_ no dejes que le pase nada, por favor –rogó apretándolo contra su pecho

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

-¡Oohh! –exclamó el pequeño peliazul al sentir el movimiento que había en el vientre de la castaña

-Cada día está más inquieto –admitió Agasha al ver a su amiga Serinsa

-Es que ya falta tan poco –comentó la peliazul -por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con el Señor Shion? –

-Sí, me felicitó por la noticia –asintió la castaña –pero aún no he podido decir… -la joven desvió la mirada

-Entiendo, yo tampoco le dije muchos detalles sobre Rasgado –suspiró Serinsa

-Pero cuando nazca tendré que decirle todo –expresó Agasha algo preocupada

-Eso es definitivo, seguro que lo entenderá –trató de infundirle valor la ex discípula de Tauro

* * *

Este...

Calvera pues ya está más avanzada en la gestacion y ahora sí necesita a un ayudante, xD ah y yo tbm querría ver a Kardia trabajando con ella, además Ixca con ganas de conocer a su nuevo hermano o hermana ;P

Connor, xD mala, no quiere decirle a Fallinis, pero pues ya se enterará y vaya sorpresa de ver que el papá es un leoncito!

Gioca, pues no se siente muy bien aún pero tiene q comer y su amigo xD coqueteando con la hija de la Posada jajaja

Flouritte, pues mientras entregue el trabajo puede descansar y disfrutar de su bebé, que el editor se entretenga leyendo xD!

Isabella tuvo un parto prematuro, digamos q no se cuidó mucho y por eso se adelantó, pero se encomendará a Tonatzin para que le ayude con su bebé, Fina por su parte es más prudente y pues aún le falta a ella

Agasha ha compartido la noticia con el Patriarca pero no le ha dicho quién es el padre... lo va a descubrir xD... ah tbm aclaro q Rasgado es hijo de Serinsa y de alguien q ustedes conocen xD jajaja...

Creo q es todo por ahora...

Ya saben dudas y preguntas hángamelas saber ;P

Saluditos

MCR77

PD. solo llevo 3 capis del fic largo y como q no sé qué más poner...

PD1. xD a Sísifo ni lo he pensado jajajaja...


	8. Ocho 8

Hola de nuevo, disculpen la demora pero anduve algo ocupada...

Mis respuestas a sus reviews al final ;P

Advertencia de: ... sorpresas xD!

* * *

 **-Ocho 8-**

 ** _Una taberna, Nueva España…_**

Se levantó de la cama para contemplar el cielo estrellado, otra noche en la que no podía dormir, faltaba cada vez menos pero el cansancio era mayor.

-Deberías de dormir hija mía –anunció una voz maternal a sus espaldas

Un aroma dulzón invadió la recamara, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de una fémina con un manto de estrellas cubriendo su cabello.

-¿ _Tonatzin_? –interrogó asombrada

-Así es hija mía –sonrió acercándose a ella –las estrellas lo han develado, ese Caballero de Atenea nos ha dado esperanza –dijo mirando al pelinegro que dormía tranquilo

-¿cómo dices? –inquirió Calvera sorprendida -¿Ixca? -

-Mi colibrí ha regresado –sonrió

Calvera abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Por ello le permitiré estar a tu lado, su alma volverá a ti –prometió

0x0x0

 ** _Un castillo, Europa…_**

Entró a la habitación para encontrarse con la figura pálida y débil de su protegida, se acercó de inmediato y le tomó de la mano.

-¡Señorita Connor! –

-Fallinis –le sonrió débil y luego alargó la otra mano –quiero verlos –

-Mellizos señorita Fallinis –dijo la partera preparando al mayor

-¿Mellizos? –repitió sorprendida

–El primogénito ha sido varón –informó entregando la criatura a la joven madre

-Y una niña –dijo la doncella que le ayudaba

Fallinis recibió entre sus brazos a la bebita y descubrió que era idéntica a su protegida, pero notó de inmediato algo, después contempló al varoncito.

-¡Por el señor Lugh! ¿Cómo es posible? –exclamó estupefacta

Connor sonrió y le dio un beso a su pequeño

-Cuando Regulus los vea, los amará tanto como yo –susurró orgullosa

0x0x0

 ** _En algún lugar del Ecuador…_**

Maldijo por enésima vez y es que el dolor era demasiado

-Vamos niña puja de nuevo pero con más fuerza –le exigió la matrona

Sintió su alma desfallecer porque ya no tenía más fuerza, juró que si todo salía bien y se reencontraba con el estúpido de Manigoldo lo golpearía hasta cansarse porque ese era el segundo dolor más grande que le había causado en la vida. El llanto del bebé le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Felicidades ha sido un varón! –anunció la partera

Gioca se dejó vencer entre las sábanas y trató de recuperar el aliento, al poco tiempo la anciana le entregó al niño, lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, no cabía duda de que era idéntico al estúpido de Manigoldo, sonrió antes de besar su frente.

-Ahora… ¿cómo te voy a llamar mi pequeño _manigoldo_? –

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

Acomodó un almohadón más en su espalda, la brisa fresca le arrullaba y pronto comenzó a relajarse, ya tenía tantos días sin dormir que pensaba no soportaría más.

-Disculpa la interrupción Flouritte pero ha llegado una carta del editor –dijo Micaela con un sobre en la mano

-¡Ah! Solo espero que no quiera que vaya a París en los próximos meses –suspiró la rubia abriendo la misiva

La doncella miró atenta a su ama y esperó su reacción

-¿Qué dice? –interrogó curiosa cuando la escritora sonrió

-Dice que les ha encantado la historia, que empezarán a publicar a finales de año –suspiró tranquila –y que puedo descansar un par de meses –

-El tiempo perfecto para que dé a luz ¿no? –

-Ajá –celebró Flouritte sintiendo la brisa fresca –vamos a disfrutar ¿verdad amor? –acarició su vientre

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

-¿Cómo te sientes? –interrogó a la morena que estaba en cama

-Cansada –suspiró Fina –pero creo que tú estás igual –

-Sí, es debido a este pequeño angelito –sonrió Isabella al acariciar el rostro de su pequeño hijo

-¿Ya decidiste el nombre? –le preguntó la ojicastaña

-Alban –respondió la mayor

-¿Alban? –

-Blanco en latín, igual que su padre –concluyó Isabella

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Respiró agotada, se sentía tan débil que apenas y podía abrir los ojos, sin embargo el par de llantos que inundaban la habitación le mantenían despierta.

-Ambos han sido varones –le informó la partera –saludables y muy hermosos –sonrió

Sus ojos verdes contemplaron a una de las criaturas y su corazón se encogió, reconoció de inmediato ese color de cabello celeste.

-Bienvenidos –suspiró al recibir al primero en sus brazos y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mirada idéntica a la suya

-Felicidades Agasha –sonrió Pefko cargando al segundo varón y mostrándoselo a su madre

-Tiene los ojos de su padre –celebró la castaña

* * *

Uuuhh, se adelantaron algunos xD y otros no...

Con Calvera pues un embarazo estable y la visita de cierta diosa... jojojo develando un poco más de ese misterio q los envuelve XD!

Mellizos para Connor y Regulus kyaaa! esos leoncitos son tan lindos! y xD Fallinis tuvo su segundo infarto jajaja, xq se parecen a Regulus jajaja

Un Mini Manigoldo para Gioca xD, ah sí la forma en q Gioca lo llama es más como la palabra en italiano q significa "bribón" más que el nombre de su ... amante(?) jajaj y sí, le va a pegar al Cangrejito Dorado

Flouritte disfrutando de la buena vida y la tranquilidad, ya pronto tendrá a su bebé ^^

Fina no tiene mayor complicación, solo cansancio mientras Isabella se desvela cuidando a su pequeño Alban, quien ya está sano e inquieto y como dato curioso nació bajo el signo de géminis (y sí Tonatzin le ayudó a Alban a sobrevivir)

La linda Agasha tuvo mellizos! El mayor con la cabellera de Albafica y los ojos de Agasha, el segundo con cabello castaño y los orbes celestes de su padre *3* ah sí, pronto Shion los conocerá y cuando los vea sabrá quien es el papá ;P! ah tbm los niños tienen el mismo lunar q su padre debajo del ojo izquierdo ;P

Creo q es todo, voy a tratar de darme un tiempo para seguir con mi fic largo, quiero en serio q lo lean y me den su opinión pero no he podido pasar del capi 4 xD!

Nos leemos!

PD. xD apuestas por el papá del hijo de Serinsa(?)

PD1. SÍ, Albafica SÍ tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, tanto en el manga (portada del Gaiden de Lost Canvas) y anime capitulo (cuando se enfrenta a Minos se nota en el close up a sus ojos) xD!


	9. Nueve 9

Hellow, XD este es el penúltimo capi, o último capi y después sigue el epílogo o las reacciones de los doraditos xD

Y sí, Albafica tbm tiene un lunar como Afrodita xD, ya lo revisé!

En fin, sin más el capi

Advertencia: incoherencias y cursilerías, ademas de locuras de la autora ;P

* * *

 **-Nueve 9-**

 ** _Nueva España…_**

-Es una hermosa niña –dijo la matrona entregándole a la recién nacida

-Amorcito –sonrió Calvera al recibirla en sus brazos –mira que me has hecho trabajar más que tu hermano –le besó la frente

Contempló atenta a su segunda hija y notó de inmediato que era idéntica a ella.

-Es muy bonita –sonrió Ixca al entrar con la mujer de piel canela -¿Cómo se va a llamar? –interrogó el pequeño ojiazul

-Candela –respondió besando su frente

 _Tonatzin_ sonrió al ver a esa hermosa niña y suspiró aquel Santo de Atenea se lo había ganado, por ello no perdería el tiempo en traerlo de vuelta.

0x0x0

 ** _Un castillo, Europa…_**

-Fallinis por favor –rogó Connor al ver cómo era que la mujer le apartaba al mayor de sus hijos

-Es un varón, debe aprender a no llorar –respondió severa

-Tiene hambre, no puedes culparlo, además si sigue así Eilina también llorará –argumentó la rubia dejando a la bebita en la cuna

-Solo espera a que crezcas un poco más Ilias, yo misma te entrenaré y serás todo un guerrero –dijo la guardiana entregando a niño a su madre

0x0x0

 ** _Isla vecina de la Reina Muerte, en algún lugar del Pacífico Sur cerca del Ecuador…_**

-El señor Shion dijo que bastaba con vivir cerca de la isla –explicó el Caballero Dorado de Tauro

-Entiendo –respondió Gioca arrullando al niño

Relajando un poco su semblante Teneo se acercó a contemplar a la criatura

-¿Puedo? –interrogó dudoso

-Adelante –sonrió la madre entregándolo al Santo

El chico observó con atención al pequeño y notó ese extraño parecido con el que algún fuera el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, pero no dijo nada.

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

-¿Cómo te sientes Flouritte? –le dijo Madame Flaille

-Agotada aún si han pasado ya algunos días –respondió la rubia cargando a la angelical criatura que dormía en el cunero

-Me han dicho que la llamaste Serafina –

-Así es, creo que es lo que le gustaría a su padre –sonrió con la niña entre sus brazos y caminó hasta el enorme espejo

Flouritte se mordió los labios al recordar y luego miró a su bebita, era idéntica al Señor Degel, salvo esas pecas en sus mejillas.

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

Se dejó vencer por el cansancio y luego admiró a la pequeña criatura que dormitaba a su lado. Con suavidad dibujó cada una de sus facciones y se alegró tanto de notar el parecido con su amado señor Deuteros.

-¿Estás despierta? –entró a la habitación su prima Isabella

-Sí –respondió con voz lánguida

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Agotada –susurró Fina -¿Y Alban? –

-Durmiendo –sonrió la ojialmendra –es muy bonita y saludable –comentó

-¿Crees que le alegre la noticia la Señor Deuteros? –acarició la pequeña manita de su hija

-La adorará –afirmó su prima

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Tomó entre sus brazos al ojiceleste y le arrulló con dulzura

-No pasa nada Luco, aquí está mamá –susurró Agasha

-Creo que estás ocupada –se asomó Serinsa a la habitación

-Por supuesto que no, pasa Serinsa –sonrió la castaña

La peliazul se sentó a un lado de ella y cargó con cuidado al segundo bebé

-Has crecido bastante Rugonis –le saludó

-¿Y Rasgado? –buscó al niño con la mirada

-Quiso acompañar a Pefko al pueblo –respondió acariciando el rostro del menor de los mellizos

-Ya veo –suspiró la castaña –Hay algo que quieres decirme ¿verdad? –

-Sí –sonrió Serinsa –estoy encinta –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuánto…? ¿El señor Teneo sabe? –dijo sorprendida la ojiverde

-Poco, eres la primera en saberlo y planeó decírselo la próxima vez que vaya a ver al señor Shion –sonrió la ex amazona

* * *

Tadá! xD ya nacieron todos... o bueno casi todos hay uno extra ;P (ahorita lo aclaro)

Tonatzin supervisando el nacimiento de la preciosa Candela, Ixca adorando a su hermanita *w* y pues xD a Kardia pues le va a ir bien y Calvera disfrutando de sus retoños

Fallinis aún no sabe bien cómo sucedió, pero ya le hecho el ojo a Ilias para entrenarlo jajaj, creo q tomaré la sugerencia de DarkMiss del druida y consultará a Lugh

Gioca se quedará en la isla vecina a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, xq el pequeño aún no puede exponerse a ese clima tan extremo, xD Teneo como q sospecha q ese niño se parece a Mani y pues... el tbm tiene de qué preocuparse

Flouritte tuvo una niña adorable y pues como lo dice quiere honrar a la señorita Seraphina y la llamó igual, (no, no lo escribió igual) ya entenderán tbm por qué xD (ah sí en unos días subiré el extra de Degel antes del décimo capi de aquí)

Fina tuvo una niña *w* muy parecida al Deuteros, solo q más dulce xD! y Alban sigue creciendo sano y fuerte para el orgullo de sus padres

Agasha tiene q esforzarse bastante por sus mellizos xq quieran q no es dificil atender a dos niños, y pues xD la cigüeña tbm visitó a Serinsa por segunda ocasión, xq sip, Rasgado es su primer hijo y tiene otro en camino, a Shion le va a dar un ataque de tantos niños xD... y sip, Teneo es el papá de esos niños ;P...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues amm, debo de ser breve en este xq en el extra de Degel y en el décimo les voy a resolver (o ampliar) dudas, jejeje gracias de nuevo

Nos leemos

MCR77 off~

PD. He andado muy ocupada y algo enferma xq eso no había actualizado antes... ;P


	10. Diez 10 Empieza otra vez

XD bienvenidos al último capi o epílogo, amm gracias a los q leen y espero q les guste...

Advertencia: Locura de la autora, OC, teorías y humor raro xD

* * *

 **-Diez, empieza otra vez -**

 ** _Nueva España…_**

Trató acostumbrarse a la luz, se acercó a Calvera quien portaba una vez más aquella armadura de plumas blancas, incluso su cabello lo era.

-¿Qué sucede? –le interrogó intrigado

-Caballero de Atenea –dijo una voz desde un trono de piedra –por mi gracia ha vuelto tu alma de entre los muertos –

-¿Quién eres tú? –interrogó el peliazul al ver a una mujer de piel canela y cabellera negra

-Me llamarás _Tonatzin_ , soy la madre de los Dioses, deidad de la vida y la muerte, por el deseo de mi hija Calvera te he traído de vuelta, a partir de este momento tu vida estará ligada a la de ella y será tu esposa de ahora en adelante –

-¿Qué? Yo… –trató de protestar el muchacho

-No digas nada Kardia y acepta esta bendición –le rogó Calvera tomando su mano

-No puedo, quiero saber ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? –interrogó con cierta angustia el escorpión

-Sucede que Caballero de Atenea, mi hija Calvera quien es la encarnación de Quetzalcóatl, ha podido gracias a ti encarnar el alma de otro de mis hijos, ven mi pequeño _pilli_ –llamó al niño pelinegro a su lado

-¿Ixca? ¿De qué habla? –inquirió Kardia sin comprender

-Ixca es la encarnación de uno de mis hijos, del "Colibrí Zurdo", pero no solo eso, de su unión ha nacido una hermosa princesa –dijo señalando una pequeña cuna

Kardia se acercó a contemplar el cunero solo para encontrar a una bebita, su cabellera era negra y sus ojos verdes, la viva imagen de Calvera, tragó un poco de saliva al contemplarle, porque era la primera vez que veía un bebé tan cerca, acercó su mano hasta su rostro y la pequeña atrapó su dedo en su boca.

-¡Oye! Eres demasiado pequeña para hacer eso coqueta –le sonrió antes de cargarla con sumo cuidado –y frágil preciosa… –suspiró

-Candela así es como le he llamado –dijo Calvera abrazándole por la espalda

-Sabes que no era necesario ¿verdad? –comentó el ex Santo contemplando su nueva obra

-Y tú sabes que quiero tenerte a mi lado –

-¡Papá! –celebró Ixca abrazándolo también

Kardia cerró los ojos un momento y sintió la calidez de sus cuerpos, el suave palpitar de su corazón y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, no era la primera vez que vivía gracias a los Dioses, suspiró sintiéndose afortunado.

-Entonces Calvera espero que estés lista para cumplir todos mis caprichos –dijo mirándole a los ojos

La fémina rió antes de besarle, poco a poco su cabello fue recobrando su color negro, negó con la cabeza y luego dijo.

-Sí señor, pero debe de recordar que como es usted el hombre de la casa tiene la obligación de mantenerla –le dedicó una sonrisa –así que espero que esté listo para trabajar de sol a sol –

-¡¿Qué?! –

Calvera solo rió ante la expresión del escorpión y negó, mientras que Candela se aferraba a su padre.

-Si no me queda mayor remedio –se encogió de hombros el ex Santo de Atenea

0x0x0

 ** _Una torre, Europa…_**

Estaba recostado boca abajo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, sus ojos azules miraban con interés a la pequeña criatura que tenía su rubia compañera en sus brazos y se alimentaba fervientemente.

-¡Oh! –exclamó fascinado

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la fémina y separó a la pequeña de su pecho para recostarla al lado de su hermano mellizo.

-Descansa un rato Eilina –le besó la frente

-Son tan pequeños Connor –comentó Regulus abrazándola de la cintura, evitando que pudiera abrocharse el vestido

-Se parecen a ti –suspiró la fémina al sentir el aliento del León en su tórax -¿qué haces Regulus? –le interrogó al verlo mirarle fijamente esa parte del cuerpo

-¿Puedo probar? –sonrió inocente

La rubia se mordió los labios y pronto acomodó a su compañero cómo lo había hecho ya con sus mellizos.

-Eres un travieso Regulus –le murmuró sonrojada

El ex Santo dorado disimuló una sonrisa sin dejar de saborear ese dulce néctar

0x0x0

 ** _Isla vecina de la Reina Muerte, en algún lugar del Pacífico Sur cerca del Ecuador…_**

-¡Manigoldo por los Dioses di algo! –exigió la fémina cruzándose de brazos

El peliazul movió la quijada nuevamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó a la pequeña criatura y le sorprendió encontrarse con unos ojos idénticos a los de Gioca, pero el resto de la apariencia era suya.

-¡Realmente es mi hijo! –exclamó

-¡Imbécil! –gritó Gioca golpeando a Manigoldo en el abdomen -¡Claro que es tu hijo! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasé sola para traerlo al mundo? –le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos

El canceriano recuperó el aliento, luego se acercó a Gioca y le dio un beso

-Vamos mi niña buena, que nos divertimos bastante –le susurró descendiendo por su cuello

-¡Manigoldo! Espera… -suspiró Gioca –quiero que tú elijas el nombre de nuestro hijo –

-Mmm, este travieso se llamará como mi maestro, Sage –sonrió alzando al bebito quien de repente empezó a lloriquear pidiendo por su madre

-Sage –sonrió Gioca quitándoselo a Manigoldo –mi pequeño, ven acá, ya no llores yo sé que tu padre es un idiota –cargó al varoncito quien de inmediato dejó de llorar cuando ella lo acunó en su pecho

-¡Hey mocoso tramposo! –mascó por lo bajo el ex Santo de Cáncer pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa, ese hijo suyo era idéntico a él

0x0x0

 ** _Cerca de París, Francia…_**

-¿Quién diría que el Señor Degel sería un padre nato? –celebró Flouritte mirando al acuariano con la bebita en sus brazos

-¿Ah? No creo que sea así Flouritte –respondió Degel arrullando a la niña que no dejaba de sonreírle

-Yo creo que sí –se sentó a un lado del peliverde y se recargó en su hombro –me hubiera gustado que la sintiera en mi vientre, siempre se alegraba cuando hablaba de usted –afirmó la rubia

Degel se quedó en silencio unos instantes, luego con un brazo sostuvo delicadamente a su hija y con el otro abrazó a Flouritte.

-Perdóname Flouritte, lo has pasado sola, debió de ser difícil –dijo el acuariano

-Un poco, pero no se preocupe Señor Degel, el solo pensar que llevaba un hijo suyo en mi vientre me daba fuerzas –confesó Flouritte

Degel sonrió ahora que ya no era un caballero sentía que podía ser un hombre con una familia.

0x0x0

 ** _En una hacienda en el continente americano…_**

Sus ojos miraron al bebé que dormitaba en su cuna tranquilamente

-Se parece mucho a ti, detesta que no le pongan atención –dijo la ojialmendra abrazando por la espalda al ex caballero de Géminis

Una risa burlona escapó de los labios del peliazul

-Querrás decir que eso lo ha sacado de ti –afirmó Aspros

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó molesta Isabella

-¿Cómo le has llamado? –cambió de tema rápidamente

-Alban –respondió la fémina

Sonrió orgulloso antes de cargarlo en sus brazos.

 _En otra habitación…_

-Es tan linda, tan pequeña y tan frágil –dijo temeroso de tomarla en sus brazos

-Vamos cárguela –insistió Fina entregándole a la niña

-Pero… pero… -trató de protestar el ex Santo cuando por fin la tuvo en sus manos

La niña de mirada azul le bostezó un poco y movió sus manitas hacia su progenitor

-Realmente es perfecta, gracias Fina –suspiró depositando un beso en la frente de su bebita

-Se llama Sara –respondió la pelinegra orgullosa

0x0x0

 ** _Grecia, cerca del Santuario…_**

Besó la frente del pequeño ojiverde y le dejó en la cuna, luego besó al ojiceleste para dejarle con su hermano.

-Son realmente hermosos –sonrió Albafica sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-Son idénticos a usted Señor Albafica –afirmó Agasha con una sonrisa

-No, se parecen a ti, esa sonrisa dulce e irresistible es tuya –le elogió el ex Santo atrayéndola a él para sentarla en su regazo

-¿Mía? –dijo abrazando al hombre

-Sí –le murmuró antes de robarle un beso –esa sonrisa que me desarma –suspiró

La castaña sonrió algo apenada y mordió sus labios

-Señor Albafica no diga eso –

-Es la verdad, ahora entiendo la alegría de mi maestro, esos bebés son lo más hermoso del mundo Agasha, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón –confesó besando su mano

La joven suspiró y le dio un beso apasionado

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar tener una niña –susurró el ex caballero de piscis recostándola en la cama con una sonrisa traviesa

* * *

Y... pues fin! XD

Aún no sé si Calvera es la descendiente o "encarnación" de Quetzalcoátl, así q usé arbitrariamente mi idea; Ixca es la encarnación de otro dios Azteca como lo es Tonatzin. Kardia xD pues se casó y se... sacó la lotería... y pa qué negar q adoró a la pequeña Candela

Connor parece q tiene 3 cachorritos de león en lugar de 2, jajaj xD y pues Regulus pues adora a sus pequeños y tbm quiere disfrutar de lo q ellos disfrutan con su madre XD... y si Fallinis se entera se nos desmaya e indigna jajaja

Manigoldo tendra una ligera rivalidad con su pequeño hijo, xq pues eso de compartir a su mujer (sí, casi su esposa) jajaja xD

Degel embelesado con su bebita, no podría ser para menos porque es una dulzura, y con Flouritte pues está agradecido jejeje (lean el extra de Degel para ver su primera reaccion jejej)

Aspros aprendió q es mejor no discutir con Isabella xD y pues está muy orgulloso de su hijo todo un geminiano. Deuteros por su parte está admiradisimo de su pequeña Sara, una dulzura *3*

Pobrecita Agasha todavia no se recupera y Albafica ya tiene ganas de una niña jajajjaja, y pues si, está muy orgulloso de sus mellizos los adora, va a ser muy feliz cuidandolos

Creo q con esto se da por terminado este fic, no la historia en general xq falta la historia del doradito alado, mejor conocido como Sísifo, pero ammm, xD con la novedad de q mi lap está en el limbo, no sé si vive o no...

Del fic largo igual perdi solo un par de escenas y quiero por lo menos tener hasta 10 capis para irlos subiendo cada cierto tiempo, pero estoy en pausa

Muchas gracias a todos y los leere luego ^^

Marie Clarie Rose 77

PD. tbm ando enferma y quiero descansar xD

PD2. intentare escribir en mi cuaderno xP


End file.
